dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ayvoid
"Can't say I've ever seen anything like that before..." A typical DragonKin's reaction of first seeing an Ayvoid. The Ayvoid are one of few non-human and non-DragonKin species native to the Dragoian Home Galaxy. Their homeworld is called Avia. Their average lifespan is around 150 years for males, and 250 years for females. On average, Ayvoids average at 8ft - 9ft in height for both male and female, with females on average being an inch taller than males. They were first found by the Dragoian species in 2026 but were never attacked because they were found by the Separatists, who never attack unless provoked due to an inferior fleet which consists primarily of civilian vessels. Overview The Ayvoid are an advanced civilization capable of space-flight that live in the outer reaches of the Dragoian Home Galaxy. Unlike most DHG residents, the Ayvoid are neither human nor DragonKin, making them something of an oddity in the galaxy. Their wings are the most developed of any humanoid species in the DHG, although they are still incapable of flight even with their feathery wings, an ability lost many millennia ago. However, their wings do allow, with rapid beating, for the lighter built Ayvoids to jump gaps larger than is possible without the amount of lift generated by the wings. Ayvoids range, on average, from around 8ft-9ft in height with the tallest on record peaking at around 10ft. Due to their avian heritage, Ayvoid bones are very light, resulting in even heavily built (either muscles or fat) Ayvoids being proportionally lighter than humans of similar build, despite their extra 2-3ft of height over that of a Human. This light weight results in the Ayvoid being seen as a agile species by other species, especially since planetary Ayvoid combat tactics involve high levels of foot soldier mobility. Appearance Skin Type: Leathery. Colour Range: Ayvoid range in colour from washed out blue to pale blue. Eyes: Ayvoid eye colours are commonly a shade of washed out red, while washed out brown is less common. Ayvoid eyes also have very a large iris with an elongated round (not quite slit, but not quite round) pupil often leading to the belief that their eyes contain no white although this is not true. Heads: Ayvoid have a pair of small horns that are accompanied by up to 5 large and thick feathers underneath known as Plumage. Ayvoid also have very pointy, almost lip-less beak-like jaws with exposed flat teeth. Ayvoid lack noticeable ears, instead having a hole in the side of their head which is used for hearing and is often obscured by hair. Compared to their bodies, Ayvoid heads are rather large. Bodies: Ayvoid bodies are very similar to that of humans although they lack human genitalia and instead have a cloaca located between their butt-cheeks instead. Ayvoid also have large, 3 toed feet with toe ending in a talon. Ayvoid also possess feathery wings on their backs, which, while incapable of flight, can generate enough lift with furious flapping to extend a jump. These wings are primarily considered a nuisance in modern times with some individuals choosing to have them surgically removed. Ayvoid wings are often used to attract a potential mate by wiggling and flapping them. Tongue: Ayvoid have a short, single pointed tongue. Technology Native Ayvoid technology is more advanced than that of the Drakeian species, having built and developed their own hyperdrive engines as well as ship shields. Ayvoid technology is highly digitized and is, on smaller starships, vulnerable to EM pulses since the smaller starships lack the shielding required to prevent an EM pulse reaching the technology. All Ayvoid military technology is protected by various firewalls and safeguards that can only be lowered through either extensive hacking, or an Enforcer and code combination. Culture Ayvoid culture is one of suppression, with the security forces dominating both the governing body, and the civilian population. Most Ayvoids are born and bred to serve a single job, normally that of their family, therefore, very few Ayvoids know what other work is like. An Army has not existed since the Security Forces' reign and only the Navy remains, however it is owned, and operated, by the Security Forces. Unlike the culture of the DragonKin species, Ayvoid culture is ruled primarily by men, with women normally seen as lesser, although Ayvoid women have the same rights as Ayvoid men. Oddly, in the 100 colonies of Avia, 112 of the 200 permanent Security Chiefs are women. Notable Ayvoids *Jarellia Valk - First Security Chief Of Colony 065 *Kerin Del - Second Security Chief Of Colony 065 *Kerienia Nalm - Commanding Officer Of The ASF *Karellia Valk - Intelligence Chief Of The ASF *Jarin Valk - Founder Of Ayvoid Security Force Intelligence (ASFI) Category:Ayvoid Category:Species